Okay Scott
by SMOWEN1
Summary: Allison assigns Stiles to find out what's been making Scott so tense during their sexy times. Little does everyone know who gets involved (which is everyone) Stiles might know more about the subject he's letting on. CRACK! Kinks Scallison Sterek Erica/Boyd Kinks, CRACK!


"Okay Scott, don't be such a pussy and just tell me." complained Stiles to his bestie.

"No Stiles it's to personal." warned Scott with a blush.

"Says the man who describes way too much about his sex life. Seriously dude your girlfriend is also my friend. Do you think I enjoy saying hi to Allison everyday knowing she moans when you lick her abdomen moving towards her-"

"Okay, okay but still why this?"

"Dude I hear girls talk about it all the time. You don't have to go into detail, just give me something to work with. I'm your best friend, we should be able to tell each other our deepest darkest turn ons." stated Stiles as if it were all natural conversation.

"Says you. You don't even get embarrassed saying the words vagina and penis and sexual reproduction in biology."

"That's because it's a biological process Scott. It isn't supposed to be embarrassing so will you stop acting like a blushing virgin cause we both know you're not and just tell."

Scott sighed and took a deep breath "Okay well-"

"Well, well, well if it isn't McCall and his little sidekick Stilinski. So what gossip are we talking about today girls? Wait don't tell me. Should Stiles finally grow his hair out or would buzz cuts still make him look like the same dork he was way back in 6th grade? Let me answer that for you, yes it will." said a sarcastic arrogant Jackson as he sat down at Stiles' table.

"Dude do I have to explain to everyone that a B and E is not just bacon and eggs but also breaking and entering and would be considered a criminal offense?" asked Stiles a bit peeved that Jackson just got in his way of making Scotty tell him something that Allison's been wanting to know really bad.

Seriously, Stiles is both their friends and yet somehow he knows everything and anything about their sex life with one another. It makes Stiles realize just how much he allows himself to be involved in his friends' relationships. He pauses to think of stopping but then shakes his head and continues on his merry way. Life's too short to not get involved.

"Nothing." Squeaked Scott as he looked almost relieved but Stiles wasn't having any of that.

"We're talking about weird kinks we have that we're too embarrassed to say out loud." stated Stiles to Jackson. "Care to put in your input."

"I'd rather not hear about you sick fantasies loser, but what kind of sex dreams does Scott have. Let me guess, doing it on rainbows while fucking unicorns jump over you."

"Actually, I was trying to make Scott more comfortable so maybe Jackson if you state some of yours it would allow Scott to have more courage." stated Stiles.

Jackson paused and began looking slightly uncomfortable. "I don't know what you're talking about Stilinski. I don't have any kinks." And now Jackson just looked way to suspiciously silent for Stiles to let the boy off the hook.

"Oh come on Jackson, everyone's got their hooks for their nooks. Spill." Encouraged Stiles and then Isaac and Boyd walked in and Stiles was about to call a locksmith to fix the seemingly broken lock.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Isaac as Boyd stood silently watching them with a smile on his face.

Stiles sighed again "Talking about weird kinks, or we would be if someone would just tell me something." Stiles practically out growled angrily.

"Isaac here has a thing for bondage." Said Boyd with a smirk and Isaac looked horrified as he punched the man in the side.

"Says the one who likes being ridden by his girlfriend instead of doing the riding." called back Isaac.

"Hey I've got no problem allowing a very capable, sexy woman sexing me up from above. Plus I like the way her boobs jiggle." Said Boyd as easy as if he were stating a movie he enjoyed watching.

"Well I like the idea of me being in more control, meaning me being the one to tie the other up" flushed Isaac.

"So Erica is a rider is she" said Jackson obviously fascinated by this but Boyd growled and his contented smirk turned into a sneer as if knowing that Jackson was now picturing his girlfriend riding him which was not making Boyd happy.

"Wow, Jackson, sacred place. No mention of the girls and or lovers that we or mainly you guys dink around with. This is purely what you want to do or think about doing when you fantasize about sex." stated Stiles as the mediator. "So far Isaac and Boyd have stated a kink of theirs, come on Jackson, Scotty talk."

"Fine, I like the idea of being in control as well as Isaac. I just don't use constraints and just go for my whole body holding them down. I mean in a total consented way" finished off Jackson wanting to be sure no one thought he was a rapist or anything.

"Awesome, Scott?" said Stiles as they all turned to the boy.

Scott swallowed and then took a deep breath "I think I'm into dirty talk" he said rather loudly.

"Really?" said Erica as she walked into the room. "I never would have guessed. How dirty?" she inquired as she sat on Boyd's lap giving him a kiss and turning to Scott.

"What? No. No girls allowed, right?" pleaded Scott to the others.

"Oh please, Scott don't be such a whiner. I personally enjoy a little word play. Come on Scotty is it just describing your actions or do you like name calling or maybe you just want the two girls and a cup rendition."

Scott reddened and said "Maybe a bit of the first two but I don't think I want to even go near two girls and a cup." said Scott appalled that she even mentioned it.

"Well it's nice to know you have standards. Ooo give us a taste." encouraged Erica.

"What?"

"You know a sample. Tell me what you want to hear."

"Do I have to?" asked Scott looking at the others.

"Yes." said Stiles.

Scott sighed again and looked over to Boyd who just sat there with a blank expression, clearly not caring what Scott was about to say in front of his girl. "Okay so I like the thought of her telling what she wants me to do to her, but in like a forceful almost dangerous tone and then I get this feeling of wanting to be rougher and then I just want start calling her bitch and how much I'm going to ride her pussy and make her sore for a week and then-"

"Okay Scott we get it!" stated Stiles who was blushing a little now. Damn he had no idea how much pent up sexual tension Scott had even for a guy who was clearly getting some at least once a week.

Scott blushed and then suddenly he got this horrid expression when he heard a girl's voice through the group "Wow, Scott I had no idea."

"Oh God Allison I swear I would never even consider doing that to you." Scott said clearly worried about his girlfriend.

Allison laughed a little bit and walked over to Scott and kissed him. "I'd be cool with some dirty talk." She stated and then had a clever grin said "if we could do something that I've been wanting to try."

"Oh um what?" asked Scott nervously.

"I was actually thinking orgasm denial. The idea of being able to control when you come kind of really gets to me." She stated and everyone looked at her with surprise.

"Scott's into dirty talk while Allison is into orgasm denial. So far apart on the kink scale but so perfectly synchronized with one another." said Stiles mainly to himself even though everyone in the room could hear him.

"Hey Lydia you missed Jackson's kink of the day." said Boyd clearly trying to get back at Jackson for his Erica comment.

"Oh and what did dear Jackson say?" asked Lydia giving him a sexy knowing smirk. Jackson looked about ready to wet himself when he saw Lydia's smile.

"Oh he said he liked being in control, you know holding one down with his body and what not." stated Isaac.

Lydia burst out laughing and Jackson looked about ready to cry. "Jackson, in control? What a joke!" exclaimed Lydia through her laughs.

"Lydia." growled Jackson clearly not enjoying this situation.

"Wait you lied. Asshole, this is a sacred place where all is open. Lydia please tell what things Jackson is into if you don't mind?" stated Stiles.

"Well if you insist." She said flipping her hair back and sitting down. "Hm, where to start?" she said while placing her index finger on her chin. "Oh how about the collar and leash fetish. No the asphyxiation. Oh my goodness and don't get me started on the spanking." Lydia grinned.

"Wow, what?" asked Erica now completely interested.

"Yeah Jackson's totally a sub. Enjoys being told what to do, but never in public places. He keeps it all for the bedroom." She says with a smile.

"Mind if I ask you what you enjoy?" asked Erica.

"I love spanking and getting spanked. I'm sort of the one who got Allison into the orgasm denial thing. I don't mind a bit of pegging but it has to be a special occasion because I don't want Jackson getting too comfortable with it. You know got to keep things spicy."

"Pegging?" asked Isaac.

"Oh you know when a girl wears a strap on and fucks a guy. Jackson really enjoys that."

The group turned to Jackson a bit horrified as he looked about ready to die. He even looked worse than before he became the Kanima and was having black nose bleeds.

"Hm, well that's nice" stated Stiles as he moved on with the conversation. "See it's not a bad thing to talk about one's kinks to one another, so Allison, Scott" Stiles turns from Allison to then Scott gaining their attention, "Please don't ask me to get information from each one of you about the other's sex lives anymore okay. Be like Lydia and Jackson who hides their sex lives without being ashamed of it with each other. Except for Jackson who looks about ready to pass out."

Jackson glared at Stiles. "Well what are your so called kinks?"

"Well-" stated Stiles about to continue when Derek walked in.

"What's going on?" he asked looking at his pack mates.

"Talking about sex kinks" stated Stiles because why not include their fearless leader. "Have any?"

Derek blinked and all eyes were on him as he shrugged and sat down "I like a generalized amount. There isn't one I specially dislike."

"Like what?" piped Scott visibly surprised by how open Derek was being.

Derek plainly had the most experience out of everyone, including the scary shit Lydia and Jackson were into as he not only stated in detail each type of stuff he's tried but the obvious higher end of the scale each thing he did was compared to everyone's. "Do you have a favorite?" asked Erica who was now even blushing at the thought of Derek doing half of the things he just stated.

Derek then blushed slightly, "yeah I do." Everyone looked at him expectantly thinking how horribly gross or intense it was going to be but he simply said nervously "vanilla."

"That's a flavor not a kink." stated Lydia. "Unless you use the flavor-"

"No it's a kink. It's when you just love someone. You're extremely gentle and you both take each other and hold one another while you make love."

"That's your kink." stated Jackson with a bigheaded smirk. "That's sad."

"Think of it what you will, but that closeness is a beautiful thing to have with another person." The older man said.

"Well that's nice. And I agree with Derek. It's nice to play around but isn't making love the most intense thing you could do. Like staring into each other's eyes as you both climax. It sounds lovely." said Stiles smiling towards the alpha who smirked back.

"So that's you kink Stiles. Fuck your lame." said Jackson ruining the contented moment.

"What are you talking about. I said it was a great kink and yes one of mine but I'm saving that for my wedding night. I've got a whole list in my head to choose from."

"Oh really? Like what?" said Allison obviously wondering if the list is anything to compare to Derek's.

"Well I wish to try all of them at least once so I'll just start. First there's chikan."

"Wait what?"

"It's the ability to have sex in a public place. I wouldn't do it in like a bus but in an office, at school at night, in the woods, all primal and animalistic. Next would be dirty talk of course, orgasm play, asphyxiation, cross dressing, role play, humiliation-"

"Well that one would be good for you." mentioned Jackson with a laugh.

"Dude it's when one gets aroused by being humiliated and demeaned. Don't ask me why I like it, it's just what fucking turns me on Mr. strap on." Stiles stated. "Next would be spanking, granted I would rather be spanked then vice versa, and then knotting would be a huge one for me."

Once that was stated all eyes widened in the room and everyone looked shocked. "Oh and being sexed up by a turned werewolf. Just saying right now, that fucking fear of being ripped to shreds while an animal is pumping into you really gets me going." said Stiles zoning out and then reeling back in to now see the gaping mouths and disbelieved faces.

"What?"

"Knotting?" asked Jackson.

"You know when a dog fucks a bitch and then a ball grows at the base of the dick and gets stuck in the female as he comes ensuring that the female gets pregnant. I'm sorry but that amount of stretch would hurt like a bitch but fuck it would be so hot. Not to mention the amount of come that would be inside me scenting me for days."

"You're into bestiality?" asked Erica. "Have you ever done that Derek, fucked a person in wolf form? Do we even have knots?"

Derek was just staring with red eyes pointed directly towards Stiles like he wanted to eat him. Stiles put on a perceptive smile at the man and continued "it's just a kink guys. Jeez don't get your panties in a twist. Oh but I really like the red riding hood role play where the wolf takes red which would be me obviously and traps me with his knot doing me until I can't speak anymore and making me come over and over.

"Wait so who's your big bad wolf Stiles?" asked Lydia.

"Derek." Said Stiles with a shrug and everyone realized Stiles was wearing his red hoody and Derek looked about as restrained as a bob cat cornering its prey.

"I think we should go." stated Allison slowly getting up taking Scott's hand in her's.

"Why?" protested Stiles. "I haven't even gotten to the kink about being fucked while a group of my closest friends watch." And with that the room was emptied except for Stiles and Derek. "So looks like my sacred circle ran out of people to talk to."

"I don't know Stiles you can always tell me your kinks."

"That's not the same Derek. I fuck you all the time. And nobody said anything new about what they liked. I was hoping maybe some would say something to spice things up."

"Well until then." Derek said as he picked up Stiles and hauled him over his shoulder "let's go play out the little red riding hood scenario shall we?" he stated.

"Fine but you better be rougher this time. And don't skimp on calling me your bitch. I want to feel like a fucking whore by the end of it."

Derek gave off a low pleasuring growl as he walked towards the back door and into the woods. "Your kink is my command." He simply stated as he set Stiles down. They were looking into each other's eyes and Derek slapped Stiles butt and growled out "Now run, bitch."

Stiles eyes slightly dilated as he turned and began running full speed into the dark woods knowing soon Derek would be on him like a virgin on a dildo.

~Epilogue~

Scott walks up to Stiles room planning on talking about the sudden new kinks he and Allison were going to explore now that everyone found out Stiles was the one to ask for advice on the subject and opened the door to find a line of everyone watching while Stiles is watching a porn vid with Allison sitting next to him listening intently.

"Normally I like to have my cock grabbed tightly and have nails nipping the edges, but you might want to work up on that. Scott may get to freaked out too fast."

Allison nodded happily and turned to see Scott staring. She blushed and went to run out of the room passed Scott until she stopped back tracked and whispered in his ear "My house in an hour, don't be late." And she continued on.

"Next." Cried Stiles and Erica and Boyd moved forward.

"We want to try something new that gets Boyd more involved than just lying there but with me still in control." stated Erica.

"McCall, get in line." said Jackson angrily with Lydia taking pictures of herself on her phone.

"Wow, This I would have never thought of seeing. Us taking advice on sex from Stiles." said Scott sitting down.

"Yeah well apparently Lydia thinks if Stiles can land Derek and take a fucking knot, then he can tell us something new to try." admitted Jackson.

"Still what's Derek doing?"

"Stiles I've got 30 minutes until my next shift for work. We doing this?" said a Derek that magically appeared at the door naked.

"Oh yeah." And suddenly Stiles was standing and undressing.

"Woah!" called out Jackson.

"Stay if you want or leave, doesn't matter to me." said Stiles as he pulled down his pants and pushed Jackson out of the way so Stiles was on the bed his butt in the air with something sticking out of it.

"What is that?" asked Lydia.

"A butt plug. Derek likes me holding in his cum for as long as possible."

"We are leaving." said Jackson beginning to stand up.

"No, we might be able to learn something now sit down and watch." forced Lydia.

Jackson whined while Scott watched helplessly unable to look away.

45 minutes later Scott left Stiles and got to Allison completely void of expression. "How was the talk?" asked Allison once she had Scott in her room on her bed.

"No talk."

"What?"

"There was no talking, wait there was I lied. It was all a blur and then everything was happening."

"Scott what are you talking about?"

"Stiles and Derek fucked, right in front of me. I couldn't look away. I think I might have joined in at some point."

"And you didn't invite me. Thanks a lot Scott." Allison said angrily smacking Scott.

He looked at her and then began wondering if maybe she had been spending too much time with Lydia and Stiles alone.

"Looks like you're just going to have to make it up to me." said Allison as she pushed Scott so he was standing in front of her. "Now strip." She commanded with so much force Scott whimpered. How had this turned out to be his life?


End file.
